Along with convergence between broadcasting service and communication service, video communication service has recently become popular. The video communication service is based on a broadband network that provides information at high rates as well as terminals capable of fast processing information.
A terminal supporting the video communication service consumes much power for image processing. Particularly, the resolution of an image to be processed may be a significant factor that determines power consumption of the terminal during display. For example, power consumption during display may increase in proportion to the resolution of an image to be processed in a terminal that can be carried with a user (hereinafter, referred to as ‘portable terminal’).
The increase of the image resolution leads to an increase in the bandwidth of a link via which information about the image to be processed is transmitted. For example, a bandwidth in which an application processor (AP) of a device transmits a frame to a display device increases in proportion to a display resolution. In another example, if one device transmits multimedia data to another device over a wireless network, a bandwidth to be used in the wireless network may increase in proportion to the size of the multimedia data.
Due to the development of output devices (for example, displays) and users' demands for images with improved quality, the resolution of an image displayed through an output device and the size of the image may increase. In this context, various image processing techniques have been developed to improve the quality of large, complex images in an electronic device. One of the image processing techniques is high dynamic range (HDR). HDR is a technology of successively capturing pictures having different brightness levels and synthesizing at least two pictures into one picture.
The electronic device may use a large amount of resources in processing high-quality or large-capacity images. For example, to compute a large amount of data related to conversion or correction of high-quality images, the electronic device may use a relatively large amount of memory or processing resources. Further, the electronic device may use a relatively large amount of network resources to increase the amount of transmitted data or a transmission rate, for transmission of large-capacity images to another electronic device.
The electronic device is capable of converting the format of an image to a specific image format in order to process high-quality images and transmit large-capacity images. For example, the electronic device may process images by converting the red, green, blue (RGB) color format of an image including red, green, and blue components to a YCbCr image format including a luminance (or luma) component, a blue chrominance (or chroma) component, and a red chrominance (or chroma) component. For example, the electronic device may control (for example, increase) the brightness of an image by controlling (for example, increasing) the luminance component of the YCbCr image format of the image.
The image quality of an electronic device may be proportional to the performance of a lens, an image sensor, and so on provided in the electronic device. However, the use of a high-performance lens, image sensor, and the like in the electronic device to achieve high-quality images may increase manufacture cost for the electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for acquiring a high-resolution image by changing a capturing condition and efficiently processing an image, while maintaining the hardware performance of a lens, an image sensor, and so on in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.